


Convenience

by DoeOfTheWood



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Is it fantasy if you have it right before it actually happens?, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: Furiosa and Max get their pants mixed up and Furiosa teases Max (sexily).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a super old conversation from http://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/ that I finally got around to writing.

Furiosa awoke to a sharp knock on her door. She moaned weakly - the sky was still dark blue - before she remembered that she asked a Boy to make sure she was awake early this morning to prepare for a council meeting.

She shifted her weight and felt Max's warmth beside her. He had an arm wrapped protectively around her stomach and she could feel his breath warming the skin around her brand. He had come back the previous day and, like most wasteland reunions between them, they headed straight to her bedroom. Aside from the...obvious...advantages, it was one of the few rooms in the Citadel that had a door that locked, which helped both of them sleep.

Another knock rang out and Max groaned and rumbled sleepily.

"I'm awake, godsdamnit!" Furiosa shouted at the door as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She heard the Boy's footsteps grow faint as he headed back down the corridor.

"Sorry," Furiosa whispered, crooking a small smile at Max. Max grumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed. She made a note to check on him after breakfast.

She slid smoothly out of bed and her skin prickled with goose pimples from the early morning air. She grabbed her pants from the pile of hers and Max's clothing, discarded hastily from the previous night. They seemed a little loose, but she thought nothing of it. Without lighting her lantern to disturb Max, she continued to get ready to leave as quickly as possible, not wanting to keep the Wives-turned-Sisters waiting.

* * *

 

Max awoke to the light streaming in through the window onto his face - another luxury of Furiosa's room. He stretched from the tips of his fingers to the pads of his toes in Furiosa's bed. He looked to where Furiosa had fallen asleep beside him, missing her warmth and sleepy softness. He wished he could have woken up with her to see her off, but driving for a few days straight without sleeping would do that to a person.

He sat up on the bed, rubbing his knee. He would need to get his brace on soon before the pain got too bad. He reached down for his leathers, still in the pile they tossed both their clothes in last night. He started pulling them up his legs, but they wouldn't go any further than his calves.

"Hnn?" Max said to himself, his voice gravelly from sleep. He pulled again but they did not yield. He sighed, his brow furrowed, stood up, and started tugging at the pants in earnest, jumping up and down with each tug.

That's when Furiosa came in, a hearty bowl of fruits and oats in hand.

"The others said you hadn't been down for breakfast. Is everything oka - " She looked up and saw a stark naked Max, hopping around like a terrified lizard, trying to fit into a pair of pants that were clearly too small for him.

"What are you doing?"

"I. Uh." Max was at a loss at how to explain this. He looked down at the pants and then at her and noticed that her pants looked a lot like his. In fact, they were his. He could tell by the flap at her crotch. He eyed it, the primal part of his brain thinking of how easily that flap would give him access to her sweetest parts.

Furiosa looked down, confused, and when she looked back up, her eyes were mischievous. She put down the bowl, the corners of her lips twitching. "You know," she said huskily, "I never thought about how...uh...convenient these could be."

She ran her flesh hand down her body and it darted behind the flap. Max licked his lips and swallowed at the obscene slick noises coming from behind the flap.

Furiosa leaned against the door and Max was stilled by her sharp beauty - the way she gasped, her half lidded eyes full of lust, the way she arched into her touch. How wet she was making his leathers flitted through his mind.

Max was suddenly, achingly, hard. He wanted to be the one coaxing gasps and moans out of her, making her purr like the twin V8s of the newly built War Rig. He wanted to replace her fingers with his, to rub that spot deep inside her that brought out guttural noises. He wanted to put his face between her thighs and breath her in before licking her clit until she held him so tightly that he felt like they would merge into one body. But he was frozen.

All he could do was watch, his mouth slightly open and eyes dark with longing.

She keened, her back arching to emphasis her lithe figure. Max could see her nipples peaking through her shirt as she came with a gasp, her eyes closed in pleasure. When she opened them, she beckoned with shiny fingers.

"Well, do you want these back?" She said, glowing from her climax.

Max answered by nearly knocking her over in his frenzy to bury his face between her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I write porn now. I'm officially at the Mad Max landfill (apposed to being Mad Max trash).
> 
> Let me know how it was in the comments below!


End file.
